


The School Year of Mischief

by thegoldensnitchfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldensnitchfics/pseuds/thegoldensnitchfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on their way to Hogwarts the twins get up to no good when left alone in a cart on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Starts on the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and this fic is merely a work of my imagination.*

“Fred! George! I told you to get down here ten minutes ago; we’re going to be late for the train!” Molly yelled up the twisting stairs to the two identical boys. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts and as usual, they were running late. Molly went about her business tidying up the messy house while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Percy ran about gathering their belongings for the school year ahead.  
“Now Ginny, you be sure to keep in touch with your father and I while you’re gone. Okay?” Molly said wiping a tear from her eye. “And be sure to let me know what kind of mischief your brothers are getting themselves into.” Molly grabbed onto Ginny like she would never see her only daughter again and hugged her close.  
Soon Fred was bounding down the stairs with George on his heels; there was never a moment when the two of them were separate.  
“Bloody hell, mum, cheer up!” George hollered.  
“What would make you think that we would get into any type of mischief?” Fred said with an evil sort of gleam in his eye.  
“Boys, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Now out. Out of the house before we miss the train!”  
All of the redheads and the one brunet filed out of the narrow doorway and soon they were at Platform 9 ¾ trying desperately to detach themselves from Molly’s arms while she gave her last goodbye hugs. Once on the train the children went their separate ways. Percy went to the front of the train to be with his friends, Ginny went to find some other first years to talk to, Harry and Ron sectioned themselves away in a room with Hermione, and Fred and George went to the back of the train to be with their good friend Lee Jordan.  
While Fred and George were infamous around the entire Hogwarts castle for their pranks they much preferred to keep to themselves. It wasn’t that they disliked the other students, but the students just did not understand Fred and George as well as they did themselves. Fred and George had done everything together since they were born and that hadn’t changed as they grew up. The two had had a long night the previous day while getting all of their pranks packed for Hogwarts and hadn’t gotten hardly any sleep so it came to no surprise that once the two red heads sat down in the closed room with Lee, George fell asleep only fifteen minutes into the train ride.  
Lee and Fred continued talking for a half hour or so about all of the normal things that young teen boys discuss when left to their own devices; the other students that they had crushes on, who they would want to be stuck in a room alone with the most, what they hoped the upcoming year was going to be like, but soon Lee was bored and left the cart, promising that he would return later and told Fred that he too should get some rest.  
Without Lee in the cart the only sounds being made were the train gliding quickly across the tracks and the soft sound of George’s breath passing in and out of his slightly parted lips. Fred now looked at George and noticed how peaceful he looked while asleep. While awake George held a guard up that only Fred knew about. Anyone else looking at George would think that he was always fooling around, but Fred knew him as no one else did and knew how truly guarded he was. In his sleep that guard was let down.  
Fred noticed how rumpled George’s hair had become from his sleep, the hair that was the exact same shade as his own, like the leaves of autumn, and just slightly longer and shaggier that his. The contrast of George’s hair against his pale skin was breathtaking. His hair was the same color as the freckles that speckled their way across his fragile nose, and the long eyelashes that swept over his cheekbones as he slept. Just beneath George’s nose sat a perfect pair of lips, the color of a light pink rose, a rose that was so sweet and intoxicating that anyone who neared it would not be able to think of anything else other than that rose. His lips looked soft and plump, no girl’s lips that Fred had ever pressed his own against could even compare to those of George’s. His chin came to a soft, rounded point and sloped down his graceful neck to his chest that lay behind his school robes.  
While examining his brother Fred realized just how different they were. Everywhere where Fred was sharp and pointed, George was soft and rounded, feminine almost, beautiful. Fred felt along his own facial structures now, imagining how different he is from his twin, feeling his own lips, which were rough and chapped, and imagining how they would feel against his brother’s soft pale pink ones. Fred felt his heart rate pick up and his breathing quicken. He knew that what he was thinking and feeling for his brother was wrong, but he couldn’t help it.  
Fred felt himself harden beneath his robe and trousers, and he couldn’t help wondering what other parts of him that he had previously thought to be identical to his brother were actually different. Glancing around, Fred spelled the blinds on the cart windows closed and locked the door. Not really knowing what he was going to do next, Fred slid across the bench so that he was so close to his brother he could feel his warm breath coming out of his parted lips. Those bloody lips. Fred lifted his hand up to his brother’s face, the face that was so similar to his own, and felt how soft the other’s lips were. They were exactly as Fred had imagined, softer than any girl’s. George moved in his sleep, tilting his head up so it was no longer slouched into his chest. Now Fred and George were almost eyelevel and Fred couldn’t help his curiosity anymore. Slowly, he inched his face closer to his brothers and gently swept his lips across the other’s soft welcoming ones. Pulling back, Fred’s lips tingled and the soft brush of lips sent a feeling strait through him like he had never felt. Not wanting George to wake, but wanting to feel the jolt again, Fred bent forward once more and pressed his lips to his brother’s, this time with more force, and brushed his tongue along George’s bottom lip before pulling away. George’s lips tasted sweet, like honey and butterbeer, better than anything he had ever tasted.  
Feeling more daring, Fred put one of his hands on the side of George’s face, while the other one rested on George’s thigh. Again, Fred kissed George and slipped his tongue into the other boy’s unmoving mouth. George’s mouth was warm and inviting, but soon Fred felt George stir and moved back from his brother. George’s eyes fluttered open and his hand flew to his open lips, “Wha- what are you doing?” George stammered out to his brother, who looked like he was stuck in a daze. George looked around the cart and found that the curtains and been drawn and felt the warm hand on his thigh. “Fred, what’s going on?” George squeaked out once more, this time looking into his brother’s eyes.  
“George…. I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean anything by it… you were asleep and I’m just so horny and George, please understand. I’m sorry, you’re my brother, I should have never thought of you like that. Oh God, plea-“ but at that George cut Fred off from speaking and his lips were now on top of his brother’s rough lips and his hands were weaving through Fred’s hair. The kiss grew deeper, as the twin’s saliva mixed with each other’s and their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. Growing more frantic, Fred began to rid George of his robe and George did the same for Fred. They both moved in the exact same way, and they could anticipate what the other was going to do next. Soon both of the boy’s shirts and robes were off and littering the floor.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Fred panted to his twin, while George sucked on Fred’s neck no doubt leaving a bruise. Fred was only answered by the moans of his brother and a fierce kiss to his lips. Accepting that as a yes, Fred and George continued their passionate kissing. George let out a soft moan into Fred’s open mouth as their tongues twisted together and they pressed their bodies closer together. They both began grinding their hips into each other’s while Fred wrapped his legs around his brother’s strong body. George started trailing kisses across Fred’s jawline, down his neck, onto his chest, and then began to suck on each of Fred’s nipples, causing Fred to throw his head back and incoherently mumble George’s name over and over again. Fred pushed himself harder into the other boy’s own erection, causing George to smirk under Fred’s chest and let out an almost dark laugh.  
“Oh no, Fred, we’re doing this my way now.” George said while looking up at Fred whose eyes were half closed. “You are quite the little cock slut, aren’t you brother? Thinking about me while I’m asleep… Mmm, but I’ve thought about you too, wondering what you hide under those robes of yours. I suppose that makes both of us cock sluts, huh brother?” George said all of this with a dark tone in his voice in-between kisses that he trailed down Fred’s stomach. Fred didn’t answer George’s questions, and George continued to kiss his way down Fred, eventually reaching the top of Fred’s trousers. George made a throaty sound before saying, “And what do you think we should do with these, Fred?” George made a show of biting the tops of Fred’s trousers as if he could simply take them off with his mouth. Fred moaned and pushed himself closer to George’s grinning mouth. “That’s not how this is going to work, Fred. You’re going to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you and you’ll answer me when I talk to you, or you can just keep moaning under me. It’s up to you, personally, I like to see you squirm.” Fred’s breathing was now frantic and his chest rose and fell quickly. George trailed his fingers along the ridges of Fred’s chest waiting to get a response out of the other, but receiving nothing other than the harsh pants of his brother, tugged on Fred’s nipples earning him a surprised yelp that turned into a groan of pleasure. “Come on Fred, don’t be shy now. You’re the one who started all of this, now what do you want me to do to you?” George mocked while staring into his brother’s eyes that were now completely filled with lust.  
“Oh bloody hell; just fuck me already, please.” Fred finally moaned in one sharp inhale and George imminently spelled the other’s trousers and boxers away, leaving nothing between the two now. George’s mouth was just inches away from Fred’s hard cock, and George was just as excited as Fred. Leaning his head down, George tentatively stuck out his tongue to taste the precum that had gathered on the tip of Fred’s penis. Just feeling George’s tongue made Fred moan and harden even more, which he had previously thought was impossible.  
“You like that, Fred?” George muttered in-between licks up and down Fred’s hard shaft. Fred had wound his fingers into his brother’s hair and couldn’t concentrate on what the other was saying until George stopped and looked up into his brother’s face. “Fred, if you don’t start answering me you will be punished later. Now, do you like this?” George said with a flick of his tongue right where the head of his penis met the shaft. Letting out a loud moan Fred said,  
“Oh God, God yes. Yes, it feels so good!”  
“That’s what I thought …” George murmured before slipping his brother’s long cock into his mouth. George began by sucking on the head of Fred’s cock, but quickly began to take more of Fred into his mouth as he began to bob his head up and down his shaft. Fred grunted and mumbled slurs while knotting his fingers in George’s hair and slightly pushing down on George’s head until he heard the other gag. Coming up for air, George said, “Now for that, you will be punished. Later.” Not wanting to stop, George went back to sucking Fred’s cock but Fred made sure to not push down on George’s head again, fearing what his punishment would be. Fred began twitching in George’s mouth, and George quickened the pace of his mouth and began to bring his fist up and down his brother’s shaft to meet where his mouth could not reach. Sensing that Fred was about to cum, George pulled back just before Fred could release.  
“But- But, oh God, George- keep going. I’m so close, fuck. Keep going.” Fred pleaded with his brother. George just looked down at his brother’s pleading eyes and chuckled.  
“You didn’t think that I was going to get you off did you? Oh no, now you’re going to suck my cock, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say you can.” George told his brother while unbuckling his trousers and dropping them to the ground. “Now get on the floor and kneel in front of me.” George commanded his brother. Obediently, Fred crawled to the ground and kneeled in front of where George sat on the train bench. George’s boxers still covered his throbbing cock, but it was easy to see that George was a good eight inches at least and quite thick too. Fred swallowed hard, worrying about how he would fit in inside of his mouth, and at the thought his own cock twitched in-between his legs. “Now remove my boxers, only using your mouth, slut.” George spat at his brother. Slowly, Fred followed his brother’s instructions and pulled down his boxers only using his teeth. Now both boys were completely naked, and both sported considerable erections. “Now, suck me off. You may not use your hands, and you may not touch yourself. Make me cum.” George told Fred. Eagerly, Fred stuck his tongue out and began to lick up the length of his brother. George let out moans of pleasure that encouraged Fred, and so Fred began to take George farther into his mouth. George’s fingers wound themselves into his brother’s hair, much like Fred had done to George earlier.  
While Fred continued his rhythm on George’s cock, George threw his head back and let moans of his brother’s name slip from his mouth followed by curses that his mother would be appalled by. When Fred took his brother out of his mouth, George’s head snapped up to demand why his brother had stopped pleasuring him but just before he opened his mouth, Fred began sucking on George’s balls and George’s head fell back once again as his mind swam in pleasure. Licking up from George’s balls back to the tip of his penis, Fred began to quicken his pace on his brother’s cock. George started to buck his hips into his brother’s open mouth and Fred complied eagerly.  
“I’m gonna- I’m going to-“ And with a final thrust, George came into his brother’s mouth. Stream after stream of hot cum went down Fred’s throat, and Fred swallowed all of it without hesitation.  
Once the waves of pleasure stopped crashing through George’s body, he leaned down and pulled his brother’s body against his own in a tight embrace. Their lips moved together and George moaned when he tasted the salty aftertaste of himself in Fred’s mouth. Letting one hand roam down from Fred’s head, he caressed his twin’s nipples, and then slid his hand down further to grasp Fred’s still hard cock and began stroking. Fred broke the kiss and nestled his head into George’s neck as he continued to jack him off.  
George heard his brother begin to pant and moan his name as his pace picked up. Fred was begging his brother for release now, needing to be allowed to cum. Finally after George gave him permission, Fred let out a muffled cry and came into his brother’s hand. The orgasm was so powerful that Fred sat there for a few moments shaking in his brother’s arms while the sensation subsided.  
Once both boy’s breathing had returned to normal, Fred peered up at his brother and whispered a quiet “thank you” while George just stared at his brother’s lips waiting for Fred to do the same to him. Realizing what George intended, Fred’s gaze drifted down to the other boy’s lips, the same soft pink ones that he was thinking about earlier that day, and allowed for his eyes to flutter closed as he tilted his head to the side and George’s lips pressed against his. This kiss was not like the ones that they shared only moments earlier. This kiss was long and slow, not in a hurry but it said things that words could not say. It spoke of love and passion and it only ended at the sound of approaching footsteps.  
Remembering at that moment that Lee had promised to return, the twins broke apart with a longing look, spelled their clothes back on, opened the curtains, unlocked the door, and hurriedly tried to straighten their hair when Lee opened the door.  
“Best be waking up you two, we’re almost to Hogwarts. Get a good rest?” Lee asked the twins while they stretched and tried to look casual.  
With a glance over at his brother, whose cheeks had turned a light pink, George said, “Thank you for telling us, and yes, it was just what I needed.” Lee walked out of the cart and Fred looked up at his brother with a smirk on his face.  
This school year promised to be the best one yet.


	2. Distractions in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George continue to explore each other and end up almost being caught. Written in George's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and this fic is merely a work of my imagination.*

(George’s POV)  
All throughout the sorting ceremony Fred would not stop staring at me and it only made me want him even more than I already did. Soon dinner had appeared in front of us and everyone was feasting on their meals, oblivious of the fact that every time Fred and I made eye contact, I would hold it and run my tongue across my bottom lip until Fred would blush, look back down at his plate, and shift in his seat. God, I loved to see him squirm.  
At one point Harry glanced over at us and noticed how flushed Fred was. “You okay there, Fred? You don’t look like you’re feeling too well.” Harry said, mildly concerned.  
“Oh, he’s fine. Just tired from the long train ride, aren’t you, Fred?” I asked while moving my hand that had been resting on Fred’s knee under the table further up his thigh. Fred just glanced between Harry and me and shook his head confirming that he was alright, as his blush deepened and my hand traveled up his leg and rested so close to his crotch that I could feel his hardness even without touching him.  
This, this would be Fred’s punishment. I would drive him mad in front of people where he couldn’t relieve himself.  
I lightly moved my fingertips across Fred’s length while everyone around us continued to eat and chat merrily about the school year ahead. The breath in Fred’s throat hitched as I continued to taunt him under the table and his eyelids drifted almost closed before he remembered that he was surrounded by others. Chuckling silently to myself, I continued my secret assault on Fred while talking to the students around me and exchanging stories from our summer holiday. Fred moaned quietly enough that I was the only one that could hear him. He was so turned on by now that he was at his full length, which is almost identical to mine, and his breathing had quickened ever so slightly.  
Finally desert had been served and new students were talking excitedly amongst themselves when we were excused to our houses to get a good rest before we started school the next day. As we began to walk up the stairs to our house, Fred grasped my hand and swiftly pulled me down one of the many empty halls of the castle and into a dark room. Before I could react, Fred pushed me against the wall and had his mouth pressing against mine, his tongue requesting entrance to the inside of my mouth. Pleased to oblige, I parted my lips for Fred and we continued to kiss while our hands roamed each other’s bodies. I felt Fred let out a sigh into my mouth as my hand traveled down his back and rested near the waistband of his trousers.  
Pulling away from me, Fred peered into my eyes and begged me to help him get off. I grinned at the pleading look on his face and the lust in his eyes as I stepped away from him, turned my back, opened the door, and looked back at him once more before exiting the room and walking down the hallway back to our house. While walking away I heard the faint sound of a thud, most likely Fred slamming his fist against a wall, and laughed to myself.  
I waited for Fred to catch up to me outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady before entering the common room. When he arrived, he gave me a look of distain and my eyes traveled down to see the noticeable bulge in his trousers. Holding in a laugh I said, “You may want to hide that before we go in.”  
“Oh, shove off.” Fred said while pushing me aside to access the portrait. The Fat Lady was already asleep in her frame.  
“Come on Freddie, you can’t be mad at me. I told you there would be punishments, and I’m the one who decides when things happen between us.” I said softly and grabbed onto Fred’s wrist before he could wake the Fat Lady. When Fred turned to look at me I moved my hand that had been on his wrist up to hold his face and tilt his chin up until his eyes met mine. His eyes looked sad and tired. I felt guilty for depriving him of his needs and he glanced away, no longer looking at me.  
“Hey,” I murmured to him and he looked back at me. I pressed a kiss to his lips and I felt him soften against me. His muscles relaxed as he returned the kiss to me and our lips parted against each other’s. The warmth of Fred flooded my mouth as we lost ourselves in the kiss. Finally pulling back, I rested my forehead against his own and looked into my brother’s eyes as we stood so close together that we were breathing the same air. My hands were still holding his head and his hands had found themselves into my hair as we were kissing and neither of us moved.  
“I’m sorry, Freddie.” It was a nickname that only I could get away with calling him. I had called him it ever since we were young and now it had turned into a term of endearment. “I love you.” I told him as I had told him a thousand times before; only this time there was something different between us, another level of love and understanding.  
Fred’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed, “I love you too, Georgie.”  
I leaned down and kissed the tip of Fred’s nose and Fred smiled back at me. “We best be going in before every one wonders where we are.”  
Reluctantly, Fred pulled his hands out of my hair and we stepped away from each other.  
“And by the way,” I started to say before we woke the Fat Lady, “Watching you get turned on in The Great Hall was really hot.” I lightly caressed Fred’s arm while he knocked on the picture frame and told the Fat Lady our password. I removed my hand from him as we stepped through the portrait into the noisy common room and we were embraced with greetings from our house mates.  
Exhausted from the day and earlier events, Fred and I made our way up the long stairs and into our room that we shared with a few of our friends.  
Both of our trunks had already appeared in our room and we went over to unpack them silently. Being the only two in the room, we changed into our sleeping clothes, and we both admired each other’s bodies while doing so. Fred was still erect but he didn’t say anything as he noticed me staring at his length. All I wanted to do was to turn him over on his bed and screw him as hard as possible, but it was late, we were both tired, our roommates would soon be joining us, and we couldn’t risk them walking in on us.  
My mouth watered thinking about him, but we settled into our separate beds and soon I was lying awake listening to the light sound of Fred snoring. Images of what we had done earlier that day ran through my mind and I felt myself harden under the covers of my bed. Not long later, all of our roommates made their way into the dark room, quietly saying goodnight to each other and pulling the curtains on their beds shut.  
Not being able to shove the thought of Fred out of my mind, I sighed and crawled out of my bed, stepping two feet over to Fred’s own bed and nudged his curtains open. I whispered his name but he didn’t hear me. I knew he wouldn’t mind, so I pushed down the blanket and laid down beside my sleeping brother. Closing the curtains and casting a silencing spell in the bed, that had now been made into its own private room, I nestled myself closer to Fred and began kissing his neck. Moving my mouth farther up his neck, I began to tease Fred by nibbling on his earlobe and kissing him relentlessly. Fred awoke with a moan of my name and turned over on the bed so that he was lying on his back.  
He looked over at me with sleepy eyes, but smiled through his daze. I crawled my way over to him in the small bed and put my legs on either side of his body so that I was now kneeling over him. I bent my own face down to his and kissed him deeply as the movements of our mouths synchronized. I pressed my erection down, into my brother’s stomach and began grinding my hips into him. The friction of my clothing made me moan and my brother adjusted so the he could move his hand down and grasp me. He began massaging my length in his hand and I broke our kiss to hide my face in his neck. I began kissing him there as he slid his hand under the elastic band of my pajama pants and finally I could feel his hand on me without any material between us.  
Grasping me in his hand, Fred began pumping slowly up and down my shaft and I moaned his name against his neck. Quickening his pace, I thrust back into my brother’s hand but he removed his hand from me and brought it up to my face, pulling it up to meet his own. He tilted his head and I followed his lead, moving my lips down to meet his. The feeling sent a shock through me and I sighed into my brother’s mouth.  
I became confused when Fred broke away from me and pushed my shoulders back, shifting me onto the bed so that I was no longer over him. “Lay down.” Fred told me quietly, not realizing that nobody in the room could hear what we were doing. I laid back on the bed and Fred crawled down towards the end of the bed, and reached up to pull off my pants. Before pulling them over my erection, he said, “Is this okay?” I only moaned in response and lifted my hips off the bed to allow him to do so with ease.  
Fred slipped my pants down and took them off completely, leaving me exposed and throbbing for the attention of my brother. Smiling, Fred lowered his head over me and licked all the way from my round ring of muscle, up to my balls, and then all the way to the tip of my penis. I shivered at the light touch and unintentionally bucked my hips off of the bed. Fred continued with this light torment until I was shaking from the feeling and begging for him to take me into his mouth.  
Instead, he spit into his hand and began stroking my cock all the while holding eye contact with me. I knew I wouldn’t last long because of how turned on I was and seeing my brother kneeling over me and stroking me sent me over the edge. Moaning, I told my brother that I was about to cum, and before I could he wrapped his mouth around the head of my cock and pumped my shaft even faster than he was. With a flick of his tongue over the tip of my cock I moaned louder than I ever had and uttered my brother’s name over and over while he swallowed every drip that I produced.  
Fred crawled up me and kissed me with passion. I then moved my hand to his erection, but he shook his head and snuggled against me, pulling the blanket over us and tangling his legs in mine, and said, “No, that was just for you. Now rest, we have to get up early tomorrow.”  
I fell asleep like that, with Fred’s body pressed against mine, his legs tangled with mine, and one of his arms wrapped around my body. He kissed my neck until I fell asleep, and I don’t think I’ve ever slept that soundly.  
Our roommates couldn’t tell that anything was different in the morning because both of our curtains to our beds had been shut. We waited to get out of bed until everyone else had gone down to breakfast. Once they did, we got up and dressed. Donning our school robes we looked at each other with sleepy eyes and hugged each other, both of us burying our heads in the other’s neck.  
I wondered how I would get through an entire school day without taking one look at Fred and wanting to screw him right there as we walked down the stairs to the Great hall for breakfast. I squeezed Fred’s hand lightly before letting him go as we entered the room filled with other students and made our way over to the table that our house mates were seated at.  
We sat closely next to each other on the bench and out thighs brushed as we ate silently. Hermione, being as observant as ever, asked, “Are you two feeling well? You both look positively exhausted; perhaps you should go see the nurse.”  
Sighing Fred said, “It was just a long night, we didn’t get a lot of sleep. I’m sure we’ll be fine in a couple of hours. Thanks, Hermione.”  
It wasn’t unusual for us to answer questions for each other. Everyone viewed us as a team, and we acted as such. We were hardly ever separated from each other and when we were it was just so that we could pull off another one of our pranks. So, our new level of closeness would not be noticed by anyone.  
The first half of the day passed slowly. All of the professors jumped directly into lessons and we already had work for the night. Lunch arrived after what seemed like forever and with empty stomachs Fred and I made our way to the Great Hall.  
After lunch, Fred and I had a free period to work on our assignments and we planned to go work on our jokes but that was quickly ruined when Snape saw us in the hall and told us to go to the library. Disgruntled, we wandered through the quiet halls, occasionally running into other students, or ghosts, and made our way into the library. Surprisingly, the library was empty of everyone except for the librarian herself.  
Sighing, Fred and I settled ourselves into one of the secluded tables in the back of the library and removed our books and parchment from our bags. I read and reread the same sentence in my textbook at least 5 times but I could not concentrate on the words as Fred tapped his fingers against the table across from me. My mind wandered as I looked at my brother who was reading his own book silently. He bit his lip in concentration, and I couldn’t help but want to bite his lip. From under the table I began to move my feet against my brother’s. He pulled his away, trying to concentrate on his work but I moved my foot up my brother’s leg and then back down. Fred flushed and told me to stop, even though I could tell that he was enjoying it. He was worried that someone would see us toughing each other, but I assured him that no one was in the library. Despite my efforts, Fred went back to reading his book and ignored me.  
“You know what really turns me on, Fred?” He didn’t answer, but I saw him blush, so I know he heard me. “Yesterday in the Great Hall, I could see that you were hard through your trousers. You were sitting there thinking about all of the dirty things we did on that train. Thinking about how you woke me up by kissing me and then thinking about how I sucked your cock. How I wrapped my hands around your big cock and licked you until you came, and then I swallowed all of your cum. You were thinking about how you obeyed everything that I told you to do while we were on the train. How I told you to get on your knees and suck my cock, and how you swallowed every last drop of my cum, and then kissed me afterword. That’s what you were thinking about in the Great Hall, right? So, I started to stroke you through your trousers and you moaned in front of everyone like the slut you are. It turns me on to know how much you want me to fuck you right in front of everyone.” I said all of this in a hushed, raspy whisper while staring directly into Fred’s eyes that filled with lust and need while I described what we had done the previous day.  
I could tell that I had turned Fred on just as much as I was and I quickly looked around the library once again to assure that we were alone before I slid under the table. The table was short and I had to crouch down in order to not hit my head against the top of it, but I didn’t give it a second thought as I slid over to my brother. I could only see from my brother’s mid-chest and down, and as I nudged his knees apart I heard him curse under his breath and I could imagine him leaning his head back. Once I saw his crotch, I knew that my plan had worked. Fred was now fully erect and straining against his trousers that were no longer covered by his robes.  
I ran my hands against his inner thighs and taunted Fred by just lightly passing over his hard cock, stimulating everywhere around his cock, but never giving his cock direct attention. I heard Fred groan and he pushed his hips towards my face under the table. Relenting, I quietly unbuckled Fred’s belt and unbuttoned his trousers to be greeted immediately by his cock.  
The precum glistened on the tip of his cock and I muttered quietly, “Hmn, what a naughty boy. Not wearing any underwear today, I see?” I leaned forward and licked the precum off of his thick head before pulling away to inch down his trousers. I brought them down just far enough that Fred was fully exposed. I saw my brother’s hard cock twitch from being exposed to the cold air. I bent forward and kissed up the length of my brother’s shaft, savoring the soft feeling of his skin against my lips. I then opened my mouth to lick his full length and I began massaging his balls lightly. He was shifting around in his chair now, no doubt wanting to make noise, but fearing the attention of the librarian.  
Fred had now sunk further down from his seat so I had complete access to him. While continuing to lick up his shaft, I began to stroke his entrance, willing this tight ring of muscle to relax. Fred gasped at the new sensation and I brought my digit up to my mouth and spread saliva onto it and then began to slowly push my finger into Fred’s opening while I now sucked on his thick cock.  
I suddenly heard Fred cough as he quickly sat up in his seat, followed my murmurs. Somebody must have come up to Fred and started talking to him, but they had no idea that I was below the table. With a wicked grin, I moved myself closer to Fred and licked his inner thigh, knowing that it would drive him crazy. Fred nudged my head away, but I grasped him in my hand and started flicking my tongue against the pink tip of his penis. Fred shifted again, the sensation almost sending him over the edge, but Fred held on, not wanting to shatter in front of whoever was talking to him.  
It only turned me on more to think about Fred struggling to keep his composure while I pleasured him, so I took his balls in my mouth and sucked on them, letting the suctioning sensation pleasure my brother while he tried to ignore it. Alternating from which side I was sucking on, I then trailed lower to the ring of muscle that held so many nerves. I tentatively licked at his entrance and Fred moaned. I heard him disguise the moan as an agreement with what the other person was saying and I continued my unrelenting licking on Fred’s hole.  
Now, I pumped Fred’s cock with my hand while I flicked my tongue across his entrance. I could tell that Fred was close to release and I wanted to make him cum while still talking to the person in front of him. I then felt the pressure of Fred’s hand on the back of my head and he nudged be closer to his cock. I replaced my hand with my mouth around his cock and bobbed my head up and down, increasing in speed until Fred pushed my head down on him and he slightly shook. The salty taste filled my mouth as I swallowed his load and I heard him exchange farewells with whomever he had been talking to.  
Once the person’s footsteps had faded I heard Fred mumble a curse and then he was scooting back his chair and pulling me up to him. I straddled him in the chair and smiled at him while he told me what a dirty bastard I was. I cut off his sentence with a kiss to his lips.  
Fred could feel my hard length pressing against him and with a grin he began kissing my neck. He knew that would make me forget about everything, and my eyes closed and my head fell back. He continued his soft assault on me, lightly biting my neck in places that could easily be covered, and I mumbled out his name. Through the daze of pleasure I could hear voices and footsteps in the hallway of the castle and breaking apart from Fred said,  
“We’re gonna be late for class.” Fred groaned his reluctance but I promised that we would continue this later and with one fierce kiss to the lips, I got off of my brother and began packing up my work for our next class.


	3. Quidditch Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins continue their mischief but face troubles when Fred has conflicting feelings about what they have been doing. Written in Fred's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and this fic is merely a work of my imagination.*

(Fred’s POV)  
The first few weeks of school had passed rather quickly and uneventfully. George and I had already gotten in trouble for testing out some of our pranks on first years, even though they had willingly consented might I add. George and I snuck off almost anytime we could. It was easy to hide from prying eyes since we knew all of the secret passages of the castle, and we used our knowledge of the castle to our advantage whenever we needed to get off.  
Summer changed to fall and soon quidditch season was upon Hogwarts. George and I resumed our roles as beaters for the Gryffindor team and we had practice almost every day after classes were over. George and I both threw ourselves into quidditch and between the sport and school work we hardly had any time to sneak away with each other even though we always wanted to.  
After one particularly difficult practice everyone from the team stormed out of the changing room as quickly as possible. Everyone had gotten under each other’s skin that day and nobody was in the mood to deal with one another. George and I were the only two left in the room and it was the first time that we had gotten to be alone since quidditch started.  
I sat alone on the old wooden bench with my head resting in my hands. Slumped over and feeling defeated I sighed and wondered about how our team was supposed to win the upcoming game against Slytherin. Instead of sitting next to me, George walked around me and placed his hands on my tight shoulders. As he massaged the tension out of my shoulders I relaxed into his warm hands and they traveled lower down my back, working away the stress.  
It felt so good to have my brother touching me again and his hands found their way under the hem of my uniform shirt and began to peel it away from my body that was wet from both sweat and rain. I let George remove my shirt from my body so that all I was wearing were my thin quidditch trousers. George pressed his body against my naked back and I felt his lips kiss where my shoulder meets my neck. He kissed his way up my neck and I turned my head to the side. Before kissing my lips, he kissed down my jaw line and allowed for me to make the last move for our lips to meet.  
The kiss seemed to go on for ages and it slowly melted away the icy cold that had seeped into our bones while playing quidditch. I had turned around on the bench so that I was now facing George, but George was still standing in front of me, only he was bent down so that we could still embrace. He pulled away from me momentarily so that he could lift his shirt up and over his head in one fluid motion to reveal the hard muscle that lied beneath.  
My hands rested against his warm chest as we continued to kiss and despite trying to lose myself in the kiss, I couldn’t enjoy it as I had in the past. George abruptly pulled away from me but left his hand cupping my chin so I was now looking up at him.  
“What’s wrong, Freddie? You seem to be a million miles away.” He looks down at me, his forehead creased and his eyebrows drawn together in worry.  
Not thinking about what I’m doing, I pull my chin out of his grasp and look down at the grey concrete floor. I mumble an incoherent response and when George asks me what I said, my bottom lip trembles as I repeat myself.  
“Why me?” When I say it this time my shoulders shake and a single tear splashes onto the already wet floor. The room now feels oddly large with just George and I being in it and eerily quiet. George’s hand falls onto my bare shoulder as the silence stretches out in-between us. “Why me?” I say again, this time almost at a yell but my voice cracks on the syllables.  
George sighs and I can feel the weight of his gaze on me. My face warms and tears flood my vision. I don’t even know what I’m thinking but my emotions cloud my judgment as I sit there, head down. Finally George speaks, his voice hushed, “Wha- What do you mean, ‘Why me’? Fred, I don’t know what’s wrong with you…. I thought we were good?”  
I scoff at this, which I know hurts George, but I’m not thinking about my actions right now. I shrug off his hand that now feels heavy on my shoulder. “What’s wrong with me? What about what’s wrong with us? George, we’re brothers, we’re twins. We shouldn’t be feeling this between us. We shouldn’t be doing this together.”  
“Fred, I thought that this was what you wanted? You started all of this-“ He jesters around the room- “when we were on the train weeks ago. What’s changed? I thought you liked this, I mean, you sure seem to like it whenever I touch you.”  
Finally, I glare up at him only to see the smirk left there on his face after his most recent remark. I stand up so we are now eye level.  
“But you continued all of this. I kissed you on the train and then immediately apologized. I never meant for all of this to happen. You were the one who took things to the next level, and why Georgie, because you needed someone to screw?” Our faces were so close together now that our noses were practically brushing each other and my words that had previously been hushed had grown to a shout. I continued on before George could answer me, “You could have any girl, any girl in this entire damned castle to fuck with and yet you choose me, your brother, that you have grown up with. I want to know why? Why me? Why me, Georgie?”  
“Because, I love you! Isn’t that enough of a reason, Fred?”  
“You’re not supposed to love me like this, George! We’re not supposed to love each other like this!”  
“Damn it, Fred!” He says, pushing his hand against my chest, but not hard enough to make me stumble. He twists his fingers in his messy hair. “Why do you have to think about it? It just complicates things! Why can’t we just be happy? We were happy, weren’t we?”  
“Of course we were happy. These past few weeks have been the happiest weeks that I’ve ever experienced. You’ve made me feel things that I’ve never felt, but these feelings aren’t right! They aren’t natural, George.”  
“Not everything is right, and not everything is natural, Fred. And after doing everything that we’ve done, after feeling everything that we’ve felt together, don’t you think that we’re meant to make each other feel that way? That we’re meant to love each other that way? This way?” Without a beat, George closed the space between us and crushed his lips against mine. This kiss was angry and passionate, not like the soft waves of the sea but like a thunderstorm that had been building in the clouds after a long drought. It held anger, words that went unsaid, emotions that could not be expressed, the confusion of two young boys who were just trying to figure out the feelings that they had for each other.  
I dug my nails into the soft skin of my brother’s back. All of the anger that I had stored inside me unleashed itself in the passionate kiss and I was slammed against the cold wall as our kiss grew deeper.  
“I love you and don’t you ever act like you’re going to stop loving me ever again.” George growled into my ear with a slight tug of his teeth as he grazed my neck. “Now clean yourself up.” My lips were pink and swollen as George stepped away from me and I glanced down to see the bulge in his trousers.  
“You could clean up with me..” I say as seductively as I can, biting on my bottom lip and staring up at him through my eyelashes.  
“I like the change in attitude, Freddie, but you lost your chance for tonight. Believe me though, I have plenty of unspeakable things I plan on doing to you soon, and the Christmas holiday will be the perfect chance.”  
George shrugged on a dry shirt before leaving the room, and I moaned after him, but atlas I was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading in so long, and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I felt the need to express the conflict that the twins were feeling. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and will continue to read this story. I plan on uploading more frequently, so check back for more. If you have any suggestions or helpful criticism, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! -xx


	4. Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins go home for the Christmas holiday and mischief follows them. Written in 3rd person point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and this fic is merely a work of my imagination.*

3rd person POV  
A light dusting of snow had begun to coat the tips of the Hogwarts castle and more snow was visible glittering past the thin windows of the Weasley Twin’s dorm room. While the Twin’s roommates were down in the Great Hall with all of the other students celebrating the end of school before the Christmas holiday Fred and George took the chance to lie in bed together and talk without anybody interrupting them. George had been trying to convince Fred that the two of then should stay at the castle together for the holiday because it would allow for them to have more alone time, but Fred was refusing.  
“George, mum expects us home for the holiday, and if we’re not there she’ll just expect that we’re getting ourselves into trouble.” Fred mumbled into George’s chest while he snuggled closer to his brother to keep himself warm in the cool winter air.  
George brushed back his brother’s shaggy auburn hair and peered down at his brother’s beautiful face. Fred’s eyes were closed and he had one hand resting on his brother’s chest while the other pulled George closer to himself. “Nobody’s going to be at the castle, Fred. We’d have the entire room to ourselves to do anything that we wanted to do.” George added emphasis on the word ‘anything’. “We could spend the entire day up here, lock ourselves away, and nobody would notice. If we go home, we wouldn’t have any time alone.” George saw the corner of his brother’s lips turn downwards slightly. “You do want time alone together, right?” George added quickly.  
“Of course I do, George. I wish I could always be this close to you.” Fred snuggled closer into George’s chest, “It’s not like if we went home we would never have a second alone. Everyone is used to us being attached at the hip, now we’re attached in different ways, but nobody will be able to tell the difference. We still share our room at home, George, we’ll just have to be careful to not get caught.”  
“There are just so many risks, Fred. What if mum or Ginny walked in on us? They wouldn’t understand what we feel for each other, if we just stayed here…” George didn’t finish his sentence.  
“I know Georgie, I know. But, we should really go home, and I promise I’ll make it up to you. It will be our best Christmas together.” Fred hugged his brother and then brought his face up to meet the other’s. George’s lips parted against Fred’s and they shared their warmth with each other. The chill of the winter air heightened their senses as their hands roamed against each other’s bodies.  
A long time passed before the twins parted from each other but when they did their lips were red and swollen. With flushed cheeks, Fred nuzzled into his brother’s neck and sighed while breathing in his brother’s scent. Both boys were tired from the long day and George fell asleep while Fred kissed and softly nibbled at his neck. Once his brother’s eyes drifted closed, Fred laid his head on George’s chest and fell asleep to the steady sound of his brother’s heart.  
That night the twins dreamed the very same dream but with very different endings.-  
George saw himself and Fred alone in their bedroom at the burrow. They were both completely naked and sweat was visible on George’s back. George stood behind Fred while Fred was bent over, forearms resting on his small bed, and perfectly shaped arse in the air. Fred glanced back at his brother, who was towering over him, and nudged back into his length.  
George bent over his brother slightly and stroked his hard length while kissing his neck, but that wasn’t what Fred wanted. Fred begged and pleaded with his brother to give him what he wanted, to let him be dominated. He wanted to feel his brother inside of him, and be with him as no one ever had. George was a tease though, and would only touch the tip of his cock to Fred’s hole before smirking and pulling back.  
After a while of George’s taunting, Fred was almost in pain from his need for his brother and this time instead of telling his brother that he wanted him, he demanded for his brother to fuck him. That was all George needed to hear to finally relent and begin to push one inch of his length in at a time while his brother moaned and gasped and pushed back against him. George grunted while he pulled back out of his brother and then pushed back into him, this time quicker but still being cautious of Fred. Another groan escaped Fred as he bucked his hips.  
“Fred, you’re so tight.” George moaned out, “You feel so good.” He pushed into his brother again, steadily picking up pace and becoming more rough. Fred’s hands were knotted in his bed sheets now, quickly feeling the approach of his orgasm. George slammed against the bundle of nerves hidden deep in Fred again, and Fred gasped out his pleasure and shook around his brother. Knowing how near Fred was, George took ahold of Fred and stroked him while whispering into his ear,  
“Cum for me. That’s right Fred, cum for your brother; let me see how good I make you feel.” George bit at his brother’s shoulder, and with that Fred came into his brother’s hand that did not stop its steady stroking until Fred was finished. George continued pounding into his brother and after witnessing Fred cumming, George knew that he was close too.  
Just as George was about to release, his dream was shattered when the door to their room opened and their younger brother was left gaping at them.  
“Fred- George- What are you- What are you two bloody doing?” Ron half yelled, aghast.  
\- This is where the twin’s dreams began to change from one another. While in George’s dream, he pulled away from Fred and tried to deny what they were doing to their little brother; Fred asked his little brother if he’d like to join them.  
The twins would never know that they had shared the same dream that night though, because both Fred and George were too ashamed to admit that they had imagined Ron in that situation with them. –  
The next morning the twins awoke to a vacant room and in their groggy state realized that they would be late for the train if they did not leave imminently. With their bedhead and all of their things hurriedly packed into their trunks, the boys rushed down the steps of the castle and found their way to the Hogwarts Express.  
The train ride was uneventful, as they were surrounded by other students during the entire time, but soon they had arrived at platform 9 ¾ and were being swept away by their mother’s hugs and her constant looks up and down the two of them to assure that they were in fact, not harmed. Shortly the entire Weasley family was back at the burrow once again and Molly was bustling around the kitchen making a feast to welcome all of her children back home. The twin’s father asked his children the normal questions that a parent asks after their child has been away at school:  
“How are your grades? Do you like your new professors? Have you made any new friends?” All of the children answered his questions politely until it came to the last question that he directed to Fred and George, “Say, have you two met any girls that caught your eye? You know, I have a friend at the Ministry that has a daughter who goes to Hogwarts, and she’s right around your age.”  
Fred glanced at George and imminently looked back down at his plate as his cheeks filled with redness; George had already been staring directly at Fred. Their father looked between his two identical sons, and George replied to him,  
“Actually, Fred and I have been trying to focus more on our classes. Isn’t that right, Fred?”  
Bouncing back to their normal banter, Fred laughed and said, “If by classes, you mean pranks, then yes.”  
Everyone at the table chuckled at this, but afterword their father said,  
“But boys, don’t you two want some type of companion? You’re only going to focus of your pranks for so long.”  
“It’s alright Dad,” George said.  
“George and I have each other.” Fred finished George’s thought while staring directly into his brother’s eyes across from him.  
It was Fred’s night to clean the dishes, Molly was insisting that they not use magic to do so, and once the rest of the family cleared out of the space, George went up to Fred silently and hugged his brother from behind. George pushed his length into Fred’s arse to allow for Fred to feel how hard he had gotten. George couldn’t stop thinking about the dream that he had the previous night, and all he wanted was to reenact everything that happened in it. Fred gasped and ground his hips back into his brother’s length, completely forgetting about the dishes at hand.  
George let out a sigh and kissed Fred’s neck before saying,  
“Meet me in our room immediately once everyone else is asleep; I have so much planned for tonight.”  
And with that, George walked away from his brother and up the stairs to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I have a couple of questions for you guys, so if you'd take the time to give me your opinion that would be great.  
> I've written the past few chapters in different points of view: 3rd, Fred's, and George's, and I wanted to know what you guys like best. Do you want me to keep switching it up, or do you prefer to only hear the story from one character? And if only one character, who?  
> Also, do you guys prefer short chapters uploaded more frequently, or long chapters uploaded less frequently? I'm going to be going back to school soon so I won't have as much free time to write, but i defiantly want to continue to write as long as people continue to enjoy reading my work.  
> Thanks again for reading. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. :)  
> -xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed reading it and I would greatly appreciate any feedback that you would give me. Bear in mind, this is the first fic that I've ever written, so it is rough but I thought somebody may enjoy it. If you would like me to continue the series let me know in the comments. Thanks again! -xx


End file.
